The Boy King
by GhostWriter1994
Summary: "No matter if you are Pan the ugly or Malcolm the shepherd, one truth will remain forever. I will always love you, with all my heart." The origins story of Neverland.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Forgive Me"

410 AD, Roman Territory

Malcolm looked over the pastures, the sheep grazing peacefully under the orange red, setting sun light. It was quiet that day and he liked it like that. The cities in Rome can be so loud and busy. The noise never stops. Plus the people there pity him. A poor shepherd boy, with nothing but the clothes on his back to keep him warm, the crumbs to keep him full and no roof to keep him from the rain and wind, but in all honesty, he pictures his life as paradise. His home is the vast lengths of grass and trees. He has a river and a pond. He has countless fields of berries and animals for food, and endless piles of wool. It may be a bit difficult to obtain these blessings, but worth the work.

In his hands he's carving a figure of a woman, focusing carefully on the detail. Across the way, three girls are laughing and pointing, making it perfectly obvious who they are snickering about. Malcolm could feel their burning gaze. He looks up and gives them a warning glance. He's not sure what he looked like, but apparently it was enough to scare them off. "_Whores_," he snarled bitterly, going back to the carving. He didn't hear them, but he knows what they're saying.

_There's Pan! _

_Hideous, hideous Pan!_

It's what they all say. Malcolm was always seen as the ugly boy. The one who was so hideous, it was rumored you'll have eternal bad luck if you looked at him in the eye. It was why they ran. Rumors like that spread like wild fire in Rome and soon enough everyone will know the pitiful ugly shepard. Luckily there are those who aren't so cruel.

"Malcolm," a girl called, approaching him wearing her usual finest silks and ribbons. Before he could greet her with a smile, she hurries to put her flawless hand over his dirt, smudged eyes. Breathing in Malcolm could smell roses and grapes. It's a very sweet smell. Malcolm smiled. "I've come with a gift," she whispers in his ear.

Malcolm stiffens at the word and not just because he could feel her breath on his neck. Gently he takes her hand off his face, so he could get a good look at her. Her strawberry gold hair falls down her shoulder in waves, like a waterfall. Her blue eyes piercing his green ones, unafraid and risking eternal bad luck. She smiles at him as he brings a soil coated hand to her lips. They are perfectly dark pink and plump. No sooner, he rips his gaze away to look back into her eyes, his smile now gone again.

He moves to open his mouth but she stops him instantly, "The price was small, this I swear."

Malcolm allowed himself to smile at that, as he took the neatly wrapped cloth from her hand. Opening it, and finding golden colored pipes.

"You broke your old ones, did you not?"

"I did," said he, bringing them to his lips and playing a single tune. His smile widens again, "Thank you, Gwendolyn."

Sitting beside him she welcomes herself, leaning against his chest, and resting her head on his shoulder. "Play me a song," she said, comforted by the movement of his breathing, pushing her up and down, up and then down again. Obediently, he brought the gold colored pipes to his lips. The familiar taste of wood widens his smile as he played her a soft tune, moving slowly and smoothly in the air.

Gwendolyn closed her eyes, taking in all that there was at that moment. Malcolm played her three songs for each mood. The first was a tune of sweetness. This song was meant to be her's. He played all that he saw in her, her beauty, her intelligence, her patience, her passion, and finally, her courage. It was the only form of thanks he could give her. He would give her a gift too, but the only thing he could possibly afford was that wooden figure he planned to present her for her birthday. It was a pathetic sort of gift, and it was this which could always twist his face in shame, but he reluctantly accepted it, because it was all he had.

Yes, it's still true Malcolm isn't ashamed of who he is or how he lives, but… he loves Gwendolyn. He loves her more than he loves his grass, trees, ponds, or rivers. He would give it all up, work in the city, if it meant taking care of her. He would do _anything_ for her, give up _anything_ for her, or even be _anything _for her. Now that doesn't mean he'll become anything she wants him to be, and let her push him around like a mule but change, if she really needed it.

Little did he know, Gwendolyn feels the same.

The second song, was a song they could dance to and they did. As Malcolm played this next tune of quick movement and short beats, Gwendolyn stood on her feet and twirled around, her hair swaying like a fan and her dress twirling and her ribbons tangling. She motioned a hand, gesturing Malcolm to dance with her and he did. As he played, he bounced next to her, laughing in delight with Gwendolyn until finally they both fell to the ground breathless.

They paused, catching their breath, when Gwendolyn climbed back on his chest. Malcolm wrapped an arm possessively around her shoulder. "Gwendolyn?" Malcolm whispered.

"Hmm?"

He swallowed, "Are you cursed with ill fortune?"

She lifted himself from him, to get a better look at his face, cocking an eyebrow at his ridiculous question, "Why?" As she sat up, Malcolm let his hand move down her arm, until she finally stopped and his fingers brushed gently against her elbow.

"I know you heard the rumors, have you not," Malcolm clarified.

Moving a stand of hair from her face she asks,"Pan?" Malcolm twitched at the name. He loathed it. It was a name of mockery and it was even more bitter hearing it come from her lips. He nodded his head silently, feeling a heat of rage build up in his stomach. "I think it suits you."

His heart broke that second. With one strong arm he pushed her away from him, "How could you say that!?" He climbed back to his feet and moved away from her, looking back to the sheep. Gwendolyn was pushed hard enough to feel a sharp pain on her back the moment she fell backwards, but not hard enough for it to bruise. It was nothing to worry about. The real problem was set in front of her, and he had his back turned.

"I did not mean to…" Carefully she walked toward her, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he shooed it away, "Please forgive me. I'm foolish with my words. I did not mean them as you heard." She placed her hand back on his shoulder and this time he didn't brush it off. "Please understand. In Greece they believed Pan is the god of the wild, shepherds and flocks, nature of mountain wilds, hunting and music, and though I understand you are no god, are you not a shepherd? Do you not enjoy nature, and are you not talented with music-?"

"He is also very ugly," he said, cutting her off.

Gwendolyn did not know what to say. She's confused, "What?"

Malcolm turned back to face her, "I've heard other rumors. Rumors of a proposal." Gwendolyn shifted awkwardly, already aware of what he is talking about, "A proposal to you."

"It is nothing you need to worry about," Gwendolyn quickly explained, "My father simply has planned of this arrangement since I was a young girl."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"You are avoiding the previous subject," Gwendolyn snapped, "You said Pan is very ugly. Why do you think you are ugly?"

"Am I not!?" he exclaims, throwing up his arms in frustration. "It must be true! For that's what they all say. _So hideous is he, he will curse you with a glance! So hideous is he, Medusa would not dare to look upon him of fear _he _would turn _her _into stone_!"

She paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "What I think, matters not."

Inching closer to her, his breath lingering from her lips, he whispers, "What you think, matters most."

"No you are not," she finally answers gently. He almost doesn't believe her because of how long it took her to answer and then she answers more jokingly, "Filthy yes, but not ugly."

Malcolm search for some truth in her eyes and found it. She was telling the truth and knowing this made his heart swell with reassurance and… a bit of guilt. "Forgive me," his voice sweeter now, "The rumors and village girls have been dancing on my nerves."

"Well, no matter if you are Pan the ugly or Malcolm the shepherd, one truth will remain forever. I will always love you, will all my heart."

Malcolm kissed her almost immediately, holding her against him as if someone were trying to rip her away from him. She smiled and laughed into the kiss, melting into him, until they were perfectly one. Later Malcolm played his third tune. It was quick some times and slow other times. It was a song of forgiveness.

…

1651 AD, Neverland

Pan sat on the branch of a very old, tall tree. He pressed his lips against the wood of his pipes, playing the same tune of forgiveness over a peculiarly placed cage. As he played he watched a flawless hand sway from outside of the bars, keeping up with the beat. He watched as her hand moved along with the music, until finally it stopped, because Pan stopped playing.

"Wendy?" He jumped from the tree and carefully inched toward the cage, "Wendy?"

Risking the chance of broken fingers, he wrapped them around the bars and peered inside, "Wen-"

Pan jumped backwards just in time. A rock flew and hit the bars, vibrating them, causing them to hum loudly. She was sitting in the middle of the cage, legs folded together and hands in her lap. Her eyes met his, angry, and unforgiving, she turned away from him in spite. "I do not want to see you, _Pan_!" she spits.

Whatever was left in his heart, broke. The sound of that name roll, hatefully off her lips, the piercing glare of true betrayal, it was enough to almost lose hope that she will one day see. What he does, he does for her. His head hung lifelessly from his shoulders, his eyes locked on gold colored wood. He realized in his haste, he dropped his pipes. Picking them up, he dusted off the dirt. A crack was left on one of the tubes. "I'm sorry Gwendolyn," he whispers, eyes stuck on the crack, "I truly am."

READER'S NOTE

Okay guys. This is my first story in this account. What do you think? If you don't get it, that's okay. I know there will be allot of questions. Feel free to ask them! I welcome them. In all honesty, I wasn't planning to start with them but they are like the root of the whole series so, I guess it's best. Anyway! Comments, concerns or complaints, please…

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"What I do, I do for Love"

412 AD, Roman Territory

Malcolm dropped his bare body weight on top of Gwendolyn, the sweat rolling from his face and onto the makeshift cushion under her. Gwendolyn was equally as tired, her clothes ripped away and her hair untangled from it's braid and left sprawled like a fan on the cushion below her. Though it was a bit chilly that night, heat radiated from them. Malcolm kissed her forehead, leading a trail down her face and her neck and continued to go down. She sighed in pure contentment.

A few hours later she was dressed again, and helped Malcolm tie up the laces of his shirt, unarguably her favorite part of the night. In the chilly air, the sky was filled with the light of the stars. So many, the grounds don't seem as dark. "I must be off," said Gwendolyn who had just finished tying his shirt. Malcolm placed a hand gently over hers, to keep her from running off.

"Tomorrow I am to speak with a man about work."

This caught her attention, "You have work. You are a shepherd."

"If we are to be married, I must find work so I can care for you."

Gwendolyn pushed some of his hair away from his eyebrows, smiling sweetly upon him, "You wish to be married to me? This is the first I've heard of it."

Malcolm smiles back at her more sheepishly and embarrassed, "I do, only if you wish it, too."

Gwendolyn paused as if to think upon it but almost immediately after, she could not keep up with the charade. "Ofcourse!" she jumped on him and kissed him deep. Malcolm caught her and kissed her just as deep back, letting her hands move from his face and move down his back. "You will find work," she paused to kiss him again, "I will run away with you so they can not stop us…" she paused to kiss him more, "and I will be your wife." She kisses him again, this time with no plan to pull away. Malcolm's hands moved around the small of her waist and down her curves. Every now and then he would tangle his fingers into the ends of her wavy hair as she pushed herself closer to him.

Reluctantly, Malcolm pulled away. "Okay, Okay… You must be off," he whispered, knowing very well, if she did not leave now, he wouldn't have the strength to let her leave later and her father would surely wake up and notice his daughter missing, causing all sorts of unwanted attention. Gwendolyn smiled at this as he allowed one more quick kiss before he walked her home.

…

1651 AD, Neverland

It was morning when Pan went on his regular morning visit to see Wendy. Ever since he put her in that cage, she acted as if she hated him, which he knows is not true based off the promise she still wears around her neck. To the untrained eye, you'd see an acorn but to Pan, it is much more than that. It is the promise that she is forever his and though she is bitter with him now, she will someday see it his way, this he swears, but it doesn't change the fact… he misses the sound of her voice, her laugh, that sigh of contentment when he was just around her. So when he arrived at her side, he was prepared to give the world.

It was still dark out, so, if you didn't know her, it wouldn't be a surprise to see her sleeping form in the middle of the cage, but Pan knew better. She wasn't asleep. She was merely pretending, so he would leave, but not this time. Pan kneeled at her side.

"Please leave me alone," she requests more gently than usual. He hasn't heard this tone in a long time and he almost fell off his heels hearing it. "I'm tired today. Too tired for your visits."

He paused playing with the pipes in his hands. Letting them slide across his palm as he turned them over, inspecting the crack on one of the wooden tubes. "How about we go for a walk?" he offered.

Wendy turned, her tired and defeated gaze landing on his. Slowly her expression softened and Pan saw that enough for a 'yes'. With a flick of his wrist, the cage door fell over. Pan took Wendy's hand and gently pulled her out, revealing the bulge on her stomach. To the young boys, it's barely noticeable and could be easily explained. Pan simply told them she was fat, is all. Little did they know, Wendy's bump had nothing to do with her weight. Slowly she hobbled out, a gentle hand resting on the bump.

They walked through the forest of Neverland. Every now and then, he would glance back at her and the bulge. "Your lost boys will wake up soon," Wendy warned, after fifteen minutes of just walking.

"No they won't," he reassured her. Pan grabbed her hand, to stop her. Gently pulling her down with him, as he carefully bend down to the ground to sit. Wendy struggled in defiance. "Wendy please. You need to rest."

"I don't have to do anything!" Wendy quickly growled back. "I had enough rest in that cage, thank you very much. It's not like he grows anymore than we do."

"He?" Pan laughed, "Are you so sure it's a boy?"

"Yes."

"How are you sure?"

"Because I'm his mother."

"Okay," Pan laughed again, throwing his arms up in defeat.

Wendy allowed a smile, a small one, barely detectable, as she finally gave up and sat down. Admittedly she was very tired, now more physically than she was mentally. Pan tried to pull her to him, have her lay on him, like she did years ago, but she would not. She folded her knees below her, sitting up straight next to Pan, who was comfortably leaning on his elbows. "Wendy? Do you still love me?" he asked her.

She did not dare look at him, as she huffed. "I do," she whispered, twiddling with her thumbs. Pan smiled at this. He was always so certain she did, but reassurance was nice too. Wendy turned to look at him, and she did something he wasn't expecting. She looked at him with anger and betrayal. The usual looks he gets from her when he's with his lost boys. "But I don't like you anymore," her voice is still quiet as she continued, "You… are not the man I married. Not the man I fell in love with."

Pan didn't let the sudden stab of pain, he felt, show. He jokingly replied, "Perhaps you should have married Felix instead."

She didn't reply, she simply dropped her eyes to the ground.

Pan's smile fell, the twinge of jealousy and worry filled his chest, his eyes which were locked on the promise tied around her neck, dulled in wonder and anger.

…

415 AD, Roman Territory

Gwendolyn was out picking berries. She piled the basket her mother woven just for her.

She was in an orchard, a private one she found stumbling through the woods, one day. This was her favorite place in her village. It was always blessed with the sweet tastes of berries and fruits. Sunlight seemed to glow through the leaves and shine rainbows on the grounds. Not many knew of this place, and that's what she loved most about it.

On her way home she made a mental note to bring some berries to Malcolm, but the thought was quickly interrupted by the sound of pounding feet, and an unfamiliar face walking through her door. Shocked, Gwendolyn dropped a clay bowl, helplessly hearing the sound of the crash on the floor, eyes still locked on his.

"Forgive me!" said a boy, from which she's never met, "I'm sorry I've startled you."

"Worry not," Gwendolyn whispered with caution, "I am hopelessly clumsy. The fault is all mine."

She continued to stare at him in silence, the broken pieces of clay left below her. It was the sound of her father's voice which broke the trance, "What happened here child," cried her father in more amusement than worry. No one says anything as her father kicks over a few pieces and he smiles at his daughter, "Well I'm glad to see to the two of you have met."

"I'm afraid we _haven't_ been acquainted," Gwendolyn corrected.

"Well then," said her father, clearing his throat, "Gwendolyn, meet Felix, son of a roman soldier and heir of a small fortune." Turning toward Felix, he continued, "Felix, my daughter Gwendolyn, a fine lady both in beauty and strength."

"I have no doubt about that," said Felix with a smile.

Gwendolyn curtsied in respect as Felix bowed, eyes now locked on hers. Uncomfortable she turned her eyes away from his gaze, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Felix."

"The pleasures all mine."

"He is a very respectable young man," continued her father, giving her a very serious stare, "A perfect match for a _very_ respectable young lady."

"I'm sure he is," said Gwendolyn. "Any lady would be foolish to not already fallen for you."

Felix smiled wider.

"I'm glad you feel that way, sweetheart," said her father, satisfied. "Because I've chosen him to be your husband."

Her heart stopped, and her blood ran cold. The first she thought of was Malcolm, who was currently waiting for her. What was she going to tell him. She had thought… "Father what about James? The boy of the sea?"

"I have eyes, child," he answered, "And I know when my daughter isn't satisfied with someone."

It was true. James was a bit of a… boring and safe young man. She loved adventure and free will, it is the reason she fell in love with Malcolm. Though it is not James's fault. Surely he would find someone else, one day, who isn't her.

"Now don't be rude," her father scolded lightly, "Show him around."

Gwendolyn did as she was told, leading him out of the kitchen and out the door. First she showed him the arenas, the most popular, sociable places on the Roman territory. It's tiny, and not nearly as grand as Rome's arena, but popular enough. Then she showed him the beaches, and introduced him to most of the fishermen, she befriended, and lastly she showed him the fields. She made sure to make this visit short and quick. Praying that they would not run into…

"Gwendolyn!" Biting her lip, she turned around and found a very happy shepherd, jogging his way toward him, "I thought you'd never come."

"Malcolm," she said in a warning tone, "Meet my _betroved_, Felix."

Malcolm's eyes slowly moved from her's to the young man standing next to her. Eyeing Felix's arm, which was bravely wrapped around her waist. "Pleasure to meet you," said Felix, offering a hand to shake.

Malcolm didn't move, "Pleasure... to meet _you_… ughh... sir." Words seemed to feel foreign to him for a moment as he also seemed to lose the ability to breathe. Gwendolyn watched him carefully. They were aware something like this would happen, but it was quite clear he wasn't prepared for it.

…

1651 AD, Neverland

Pan was fuming mad, and aggressively jealous. He could barely breathe. He had meant, Wendy marrying Felix instead of he, as a joke and nothing more, but the more he thinks about it. The more he realizes it may be true. Wendy didn't even answer him when he said it. He was hoping she would deny the idea, but she remained quiet. Had she thought about it? Did she fall for him while Pan was away?

IF HE EVER TOUCHED HER-!

The lost boys were awake and so was Felix. As Pan made his way back into camp, Felix was looking over the boys like a shepherd to his flock, like Pan does when there's work to be done. First Wendy and now his status!? Is nothing sacred!? Pan made it perfectly clear he was upset with Felix, colliding his shoulder with Felix's as he moved passed him.

"Sword!" He mumbled under his breath.

Felix, hesitantly, did what he was told. He picked up a spare sword from the ground, the camp was littered with them, and watched as Pan pulled out his sword from it's sheath. This was a battle and Felix was in no mood to fight. He knew what it was about. It was obvious. Realizing how stupid this was, Felix tossed his sword to the ground, "Gwendolyn wouldn't want us to fight."

"Pick up your sword!" Pan bellowed, but Felix still refused. It was an act that was both very brave but also very stupid. No one told Pan no! Especially not one of his sheep! "Then you have chosen your own demise!"

The lost boys looked at their leader in question as he moved forward and swung his sword. Skillfully, Filex moved. Dodging Pan's swing just in time. Only a hair was sliced and slowly fall to the ground. Pan yelled and jumped at him again, his sword pointed straight at Felix's heart, but again Felix dodged it. It angered Pan even more that he couldn't catch him. This pattern continued. Pan would attack and Felix would dodge, staring at the young man pitifully. Until finally…

"UUGGHH!" Felix yelled as he fell to the ground, holding his face. Red dripped from his chin as Felix groaned in pain. Looking at what he had done Pan smiled in victory. He knew Felix would not die but it satisfied him, he now shared pain with him.

Pan moved toward Felix, kneeling down to his level, he whispered in his ear, "You stay away from her."

READER'S NOTE:

Sorry that took forever! Well here it is and I know. Kind of messed up. Also if you're wondering Henry and Grace will be in the next chapter. I know it took forever for them to join the story but I had trouble writing their part. Anyway! Love it, Hate it, don't understand it. Please…

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

"... and she loved the boy very, very much- even more than she loved herself. She calls him son."

Anonymous

Chapter Two

"First Names"

2014 AD, Storybrooke Hospital

Rumple had heard the commotion from the first moment he walked into the hospital and it only got louder the closer he came to Wendy's room. His mother's room.

"I'm sorry Sir," said Dr. Whale hesitantly, minding the tone of his speech. He spoke slow and careful because he knew exactly who he was dealing with and found it troubling telling the man, who was more ruthless than Rumplestiltskin himself 'no'. "Family only."

"For the last time," said Pan, balling his fists in aggravation, "I _am_ family!"

"In what way?" asked Whale, who felt relief when he saw Rumple making his way around the corner.

"SHE'S MY WIFE!" Pan bellowed and the very sight of it amused Rumple greatly. He couldn't remember a time he was soo tickled in all his life.

Whale paused for a moment, trying to come up with some sort of other reason Pan couldn't visit her. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and said, "New company policy! Only blood family are allowed in."

Of course this wasn't true and it took all that Rumple had to not fall to the floor laughing, because his father wouldn't know this and in Rumple's opinion: The look on Pan's face, after hearing such an unfair notion, was one to pay good money for.

Pan's eyes went black as he stared at Whale with the intention to strangle him with only a glare. "Listen here, you POMPOUS! IDIOTIC, LITTLE-"

"Ah! Mr. Gold!" Whale retreated. He pulled away from Pan to shake Rumple's hand. Giving him a look of true appreciation. He was _not_ going to be murdered just because he was doing his job. "Nice timing," he whispered so only Rumple could hear, "I believe your darling Papa was just about to rip my shadow. What's up with that anyway?"

Gold smirked in good humour. "He rips shadows, I rip out hearts, my son rips away from magic, and my grandson rips away the idea of hopelessness. It's in the blood."

Whale smiled and mumbled something in response but Rumple couldn't catch it. He's attention was stolen away by the familiar 'young' man stomping toward them with fury and destruction in his wake. "Let me see her," was all Pan said, clearly assuming it was in fact his own son keep him out. Lowering his tone Pan attempted to sound as old and gentle as he used to when Rumple was a boy, but it wasn't as convincing as he'd hoped it would be. His tone was laced with too much anger. "Let me see her Rumple… please."

"Any why would you ask _me_ such a request," asked Rumple sarcastically. "What power do I have to grant you this wish?"

"I know you're the reason," Pan warned. He smirked famously as he wagged his finger in his boy's face, like he was reprimanding a child. "Don't play dumb with me."

Rumple pushed his father's hand out of his face before he answered honestly, "I'm not the one who barred you from her room."

"Then who is!?" cried Pan, loss of patience. "You tell me who it is and I will personally give them a very unpleasant visit! Mark my words!"

Rumple paused as if taking a moment to really think about it before answering, "Mother did."

Pan was at a loss of words, as Rumple moved passed him. He could care less if his words hurt his father, it was the point of saying it, though he's not too sure how well his mother was going to take it since she asked for it to be kept a secret. Granted, it was not _Rumple _who promised her this.

Admittedly it was odd visiting his teenage mother from whom he's never met, but at the same time, he must admit he was also quite excited. A boyish feeling came over him. One that is similar with Henry's natural glow. A feeling he has not felt for a long time.

It was the moment he stepped into her room he had realized, all the new things which came known to him through his father, was real. It wasn't a hoax, or a lie. His mother was alive and sleeping soundly in her bed. From his angle he saw a nest of smooth wavy hair covering some of her face. The rest of it was hidden by perspective. She slept with her back to him and all the time Rumple couldn't help but realize how warm he felt. He suddenly found it hard to breathe, as he looked at her, and he wasn't sure why.

Why should he fear _her_? He was the Dark One!

Something stabbed him just then. Embarrassment? Shame? He's not quite sure, but he _is _sure being the Dark One is not a subject he wishes to speak with his mother.

Call him rude but he couldn't wait another moment. He shook her shoulder to wake her, and immediately she stirred.

Turning toward him, Wendy wiped away the sleep from her eyes. Her blurred vision making it hard to recognize who was in front of her. "Malcolm?"

"Not quite, deary," Rumple responded back in disappointment.

Wendy sat up, her eyes adjusting and when they had finished, she looked up at the man who was visiting her. At first it was like looking at a stranger but it was not until she reached up and touched his face, did she truly understand who he was. Rumple wouldn't move. Her touch had frozen him and exposed him, making him freeze with, dare he'd think it, fear.

Never before had such a power had overcome his. Never before had he felt a fear such as this. It wasn't like he feared for his life, but instead it was the same fear he felt when he first saw his boy. A fear of rejection, and failure, and the funny part about it was, he doesn't know anything about her and already he had submitted to her as her son.

"Adam?"

She used the name _she_ had given him. The name he was supposed to have. He's just not sure he belongs to it anymore. His father made sure of that.

He's not sure how he feels about this. He's not sure how he's _suppose _to feel. The whole situation is all too… bizarre.

Though he was a grown man, it was as if he were a little boy next to her. Strange.

"Sorry, but my name is Rumpelstiltskin," said Rumple, in attempt to reclaim his adulthood.

She smiled and then laughed as she realized much has changed, "I'm sorry but when you were born your name was suppose to be Adam. I'm sure Malcolm had something to do with that." She continued to stare at him for a while before she gestured to the chair next to her bed. "Please sit."

Rumple couldn't help but obey.

"So how are you? What have you been doing? What have I missed?" Wendy asked. You could see the sorrow in her face and despite the pain, she truly did want to know how her son has been doing without her.

Suddenly Rumple panicked. There was not a moment in his life he didn't cause someone pain and the life before that wasn't something to be proud of either. There is only one person, one moment he could confidently say, he was proud of. "I had a son, and fell in love with a wonderful woman named Belle. They are enriched with both my love for them and my pride."

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise but also excitement, "My goodness! What two fine things to have."

Rumple smiled at her. He could tell that her acceptance was truly genuine.

"Who's my grandson?"

"Do you know Neal Cassidy? I call him Bae-"

"Bae!?" Wendy nearly shrieked in utter shock, "My grandson is Bae!?"

Rumple is equally as shocked when he realized Bae met Rumple's mother before he could. He nodded shakily, "Yes, why he is."

Shock soon transformed into an excited smile as she let her face fall into her hands, "Bloody hell! The universe is surprisingly small."

"You know him?"

"Yes," Wendy admitted, lifted her face from her hands. "He almost became my adoptive brother. Whoopsy!" she paused to laugh, a few tears fell down her face, "How queer that would have been. My brother but also my grandson."

Rumple regained his smile. It was beginning to be more comfortable around her and he knew he loved it.

"Where is he? Where is my grandson?"

"With Henry as we speak." Gold smiled. He leaned in closer to her to tell her a funny story he just thought of, but was interrupted before he ever got a chance. "Well I-"

"I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE!" Pan bellowed from the hall.

Wendy rolled her eyes, adjusting herself on the bed. "Oh let him in before he tears the whole place down."

Rumple wasn't sure he felt okay about that for two reasons: One, he wanted to keeping speaking to Wendy in privacy. Hundreds of years apart, he should at least be given one hour with her alone. Two, he didn't trust his father. He's the reason she's in the hospital in the first place, he was the reason they were apart.

Rumple stared at her in concern, "Are you sure? After everything he's done? He could-"

"Don't worry about me," said Wendy, "Your father is a great many things but wife beater is not one of them."

Still, Rumple hesitated.

Wendy took one of his hands and kissed it to reassure him, "I'll be fine. Wait outside the door if you must."

Pulling her hand to his face, he kissed her hand as well, and moved to leave the room, but before he could take a step out the door her voice had frozen him, "Rumple? I love you."

Not knowing what to say or do, he continued to leave to find his father.

Whale was pushed into a corner by the time Rumple found him. Pan had one of his daggers dangerously closer to Whale's throat, "If you don't let me see Wendy, I'll-!"

Rumple snapped his fingers and instantly the knife had disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Pan turned toward Rumple, about to tell him a thing or two, but didn't when Rumple said, "Go in. She wants to speak with you."

Pan didn't waste another second as he rushed into the room and slammed the door behind him. Rubbing the angry red line on his neck, Whale looked at Rumple with confusion, "Are you sure about that?"

Rumple ran a hand through his hair, "no I'm not."

**READER'S NOTE-** Sorry I was going to put Henry and Grace in, but it felt a bit too soon. So I decided that they'll be in the story in the next chapter, but I had to put this in first. Sorry for the long wait too. I mean really long wait. I'm still working on it and I'll try to post sooner.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Change"

1651 AD, Neverland

Wendy began leaving the cage more often, and when she did there were two things she wished for. One, a chance pick the sweet berries, for her to eat herself and two, a chance to bathe. Pan granted them both.

She would always begin with picking berries. She would eat until she was full. Every time she would pick a berry, another would grow, instantly, in it's place. Wendy knew this was Pan's doing, so she would have as many as she wished. After all, she's not eating for one anymore. Then she would shower in the waterfalls. It was in this moment, Pan would order everyone to go to camp, and only Pan himself would stay and watch over Wendy. He would pretend he wouldn't look when she fully undressed herself, but Wendy knows, he watches her closely.

After she was done with both, she would ready herself, so he could put her back into the cage, but this time he would not. He guided her back to camp and that's when he looked down and realized something. "Are you getting bigger?"

Wendy just rolled her eyes at him, "Thank you very much, Malcolm, for noticing."

He smiled at the way she called him Malcolm. He hasn't heard that name in a very long time and had missed the way it rolled from her lips. "No," he whispered, "You're beautiful, but…" he paused as he looked more closely at the bulge, "_He_ seems to be growing."

Wendy hadn't noticed and looked down to see for herself. Had he? How could he? In Neverland, nothing or no one ever grew. That wouldn't be possible. "That's not possible- AH!"

Suddenly she felt something kick her and it didn't hurt, but she was very surprised. "What!?" Pan panicked, getting ready to catch her incase she fell. He didn't know what was wrong with her, and he wanted to be prepared incase something happened. "What's wrong with you?"

Slowly Wendy smiled, a tear rolling off her cheek and she looked as she had when Pan first asked her to marry him. They hadn't made it to camp yet, but he didn't care, he had his wife back. "He kicked," she whispered.

"What?"

"Our boy kicked," she said with excitement, "Feel!" Grabbing his hand and moving it over to her large belly, Pan knew this motion very well. He had brothers before and his mother made him do this once before, but now it was his child. He knew he couldn't. So before she could, he ripped his hand away and just looked to the ground, ashamed. Wendy just stared at him in disbelief. "Malcolm," she scolded lightly, her face which was once filled with so much happiness, now deflated with pain, "come here. Feel your son."

He didn't say anything, and at that Wendy ran away. She knew she couldn't leave the island but she just needed to get away from him, get away from her husband. Pan tried to follow her, but even pregnant, she was fast and got away.

Once she realized he was gone, she let herself drop to the earth, careful that her boy wasn't damaged, and let herself cry. She had a guess why the magic of Neverland may began to fade on her. It's because she knows she's not a child. Not really. She knows she's much older than she looks and it's this knowledge which is canceling the magic. That's why Pan wouldn't acknowledge their son, treated him as a joke when they talked about him, and stopped calling Wendy his wife. It was for one reason and one reason only.

…

2011 AD, Storybrooke

"Peter Pan was a boy who never grew up."

Paige tried to pay very close attention to what her teacher was saying but it was harder than it looked. Everyone knew the story of Peter Pan and everyone knew how it would end. Peter showed Wendy and her brothers Neverland then she left and got old. Borrrrrrrriiiiiinnnng! At least that was Paige's opinion.

Paige was more of an "Alice in Wonderland" fan and a "Through the Looking Glass" fan. Everything was so weird and without reason, or it had many reasons but they were all so chaotic and opinionated, one reason could never be owned by the same person. A person's mind in Wonderland and the Looking Glass House were like finger prints. All unique and special.

Something tapped her just as she was sure she was going to fall asleep. She turned around, making sure the teacher wasn't watching. It was Henry. He held out a note for her to take. Quickly Paige took it before anyone could notice.

_6(4)=? , A(42)=630, A/3=7, 3(4)=?, A(12)=48_

_5(5)=?, A(26)=390, 126=6(A)_

_81-A=74, 30/2=?_

_2(10)=?, 35(A)=525_

_7(2)=?, 340/68=?, 2(11)=?, 340/68=?, 3(4)=?, 450-449=?, 7(2)=?, 2(2)=? (?) -H_

_Getting lazy at the end_, Paige thought as she answered all the math questions.

_23,15,21,12,4_

_25,15,21_

_7,15..._

Suddenly the page was ripped away from her. Ms. Blanchard inspected the paper slowly as Paige nervously waited for her to yell at her. Her teacher was nice but she didn't tolerate note passing. It didn't take long for Ms. Blanchard to bend her head in confusion, because she didn't see words, but numbers. Why children are passing math problems in class? She's not sure, but she is sure it's not a viable reason to give them detention. So she returned the paper and said, "Good work Paige."

Once their teacher wasn't looking, Paige turned around and laughed with Henry quietly at their desk.

She continued with the math problems…

_7,15_

_20,15_

_14,5,22,5,18,12,1,14,4 (?) -H_

Obviously it was some type of code. It was the alphabet. Paige was sure of it! She could tell because none of the numbers went higher than 26, being "Z"

Instantly she began deciphering and felt pleased when the message started to form a real sentence.

_Would _

_you_

_go_

_to_

_Neverland? -H_

Paige smiled as she looked over her shoulder, Henry waiting patiently.

_Nequando! _She wrote her code to read.

Unlike Henry she wrote her code in algebra problems, because she actually really likes Algebra.

Her code was latin and it read… "Never"!

After class, they walked to the docks. Henry said he wanted to show her something.

"Are you going to get in trouble?" Paige asked, thinking about Henry's mother.

Henry shook his head, "Who cares? Besides this is more important!"

Suddenly, Paige felt this perhaps _was_ extremely important and felt honored to be apart of it. "Okay, what is it?"

Henry looked down, looking as if he were about to change his mind. Paige hoped he wouldn't. She would love to share a secret with Henry. After all, he's her best friend. In a small voice Henry answered, "You may not believe it. I'll sound crazy."

Paige prepared herself as she jokingly replied, "That's alright." Henry looked up surprised, "because all the best people are."

He smiled and took out his Story Book. The one Ms. Blanchard gave him, "It's this book. I wanted to show it to you."

Paige flipped through the pages, "That's really cool!"

"Oh!" Henry replied, getting even more excited, "It get's cooler!"

Paige paid him real close attention.

Henry sat closer to Paige before saying, "But you have to understand. If you listen to me, you'll _never_ look at this world the same again. _Never_."

Paige realized what he was saying was pretty serious. What he was about to share with her, he was completely serious about and it was going to change the definition of their friendship. She smiled worriedly as she replied, "Never is such a long time."

…

2014 AD, Storybrooke

Henry and Grace hovered by the door. They could hear muffled voices and yelling but no real words until Grace noticed something. "They're speaking latin," she explained.

"Well, can you translate it?" The thirteen year old boy asked eagerly. Grace moved closer to the door but discourage Henry when she made a face.

"It's really advanced and they're speaking so fast, I can just barely…"

She paused for a moment.

"Okay, they're talking about their son and something about a test, and then Felix…" she moved away from the door and stared at Henry with an apologetic expression. "Sorry but that's all I can hear."

"What are you two _doing_?"

Henry and Grace jumped as Rumplestiltskin made his way toward them, a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Henry was the first to answer as Grace was a bit frightened to say anything. "We heard shouting," Henry began and instantly Rumplestiltskin rushed toward the door, "We just wanted to know what they were fighting about."

Rumple opened the door, revealing a crying Wendy and a distraught Peter Pan. Peter tried to reach out toward her, but she pushed his hand away violently.

Her heart meter was rapidly beeping. The wild sound was filling the whole room with awkward worry. Not a moment later Whale came in and checked what could be the matter. He inspected her as the family waited anxiously for the results. Finally he looked at Pan "Okay, _you_," he said, pointing a gloved finger at Peter, "You need to go. You're making her sick."

"What!?" Pan shouted in outrage, but didn't have the chance to argue. Rumple was already pushing him out the door. "Unhand me! Wendy! Please!"

The door slammed shut and Henry and Grace both stared at eachother confused.

…

1651, Neverland

By the time Pan found her, Wendy was curled up in a ball, asleep on the forest floor. He reached down to pick her up but stopped for a moment when his eyes landed on the bulge of her stomach. He kept staring until he found himself lifting a hand and letting it rest on top of her belly.

He felt a kick.

**READER'S NOTE**- Okay so I put in an extra chapter. Now don't get too crazy. I can't write a new chapter every night unless you want to see extremely bad grammar. I mean, I know you guys have noticed my grammar isn't… the best, but trust me. It can get MUCH worse. So please be patient with me and as always thank you for reading. Please post your thoughts below.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"The Exception to Betray Part One"

2014 AD, Neverland

Henry was so sure he was doing the right thing. If he could save magic and save Wendy, even if it means destroying himself, in his mind it was worth it. He's read the stories, though they aren't completely accurate, he knows Wendy had a heart pure enough, it is worth protecting. He also thought… she was kind of pretty.

"How much farther?" Henry asked.

With one swift movement of his sword, Peter sliced through the broad bush, sweat dripping from his chin and clearly watching the skies as they cautiously moved toward their destination. "Not much," his voice was a low whisper. It was clear Peter was on his toes for something. He'd twist his neck around at the slightest noise. That smirk Henry was so used to seeing on Peter's face was no where to be found. It was as if he instantly changed from a ruthless tyrant to a scared little boy hoping not to get caught, but from what? Who is Peter trying to hide from?

Henry's parents? His family? He certainly didn't seem threatened by them before.

Suddenly Henry couldn't handle the silence anymore. "How's Wendy?" he asked. He didn't know what else to talk about and it was the first thing that came to mind. "Is she feeling any better?" Peter didn't answer, keeping his attention on the foliage. "I hope she does. Ya know I've read almost every fairy tale story and usually this is about the time her hero is supposed to swoop down and save her with a kiss." Henry's mind wasn't even on the mission anymore, he clung to the unfamiliar territory pulsing in his chest. Like I said, Henry did think she was kind of pretty. Okay, he thought she was pretty. He just couldn't explain it, but at the tone of his voice, Peter gagged. He knew that sound all too well as he clenched his fists tight, knuckles white. "I guess you can say that's gonna be me."

In a flash Pan pushed Henry against a tree, his sword at the eleven year old's neck, "In those… 'fairytales'. Did it ever speak of Wendy and I?"

Henry nodded.

"Then you should know that she does have a hero," Peter looked deeper into the boy's eyes, his green impossibly turning black, "Me. So you will do no such thing." Peter tilted his head, "do I make myself clear?"

Henry nodded again, confused.

"Good," he said putting the sword down. "Now be a good chap and keep that mouth of yours shut." He turned back to the overgrown plant life, "We're nearly there."

In the books she's read, Emma remembers Wendy always being curious, excited, and brave no matter what encounter she faced. Just like Pan, she laughed at danger, and made no limits, crossed all boundaries, to save those she cared about. Secretly, she was her favorite fairytale character.

So you can understand her disappointment when she realized something was wrong with this Wendy. It was Emma's turn to keep an eye on her but she really didn't see a point. This Wendy wasn't as full of life as she was in the story books, not that the story books had ever been right about anything. In fact it was just the opposite. This Wendy was dull and her eyes were a void, deep and empty. She was like a statue that would never move. She didn't look sad, she just look like… nothing. Of Course the others wouldn't notice. They're too focused on looking for Henry and though Emma was too, she still couldn't help but stare at this poor girl and wonder…

"What the hell did Pan do to you?"

Emma's voice woke Wendy up from her trance, surprising her. She looked up at Emma for the first time, "What?" it was a small noise, like the sound of a mouse.

A little embarrassed she didn't realize she was thinking out loud, but Emma couldn't back down. She knows that look all too well. It's the expression she used to wear when she gave up looking for her parents, so she only asked again. "What did he do to you?"

She'd expected the girl to break into tears, telling her all the awful things he'd done but Wendy just cocked her head to her side as if it were no big deal. "Nothing."

Emma wasn't sure what to believe. Her super power is telling her Wendy is telling the truth but knowing Pan, that couldn't be true. He kept her in a cage, used her brothers as ransom and then forced her to tell Henry a lie that would lead him to his death. That much alone should be tragic enough to affect her but the young girl's eyes were open with no sign of hesitation. Before Emma could further question her, Neal put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, we think we got a plan to take Pan down." This steals Emma's attention and she practically forgets the girl in the white nightgown exist, but looks down unknowingly in Neal's other hand.

"Please tell me whatever is in that box, it's big and huge and scary," she asks him, unconvinced with whatever 'plan', as Emma liked to call them, the Charmings and the Stiltskins came up with, but Neal responded almostly excitedly.

"No we're gonna trap him in it," he took her hand in his as he pulled her away, "C'mon let me explain."

Wendy watched as the couple disappeared out of her sight. She's not too surprised when she saw Hook take Emma's place. The strong scent of rum made her nose twitch and wrinkle. "Hello Love," the pirate greeted like usual. Wendy quickly raised two eyebrows in response and dropped them no second later, almost like she bounced them. It's a gestured she learned from an american lost boy she met just a couple of months before Henry's arrival. "You don't look as cheery as the last time we met." She just shrugged, showing even less emotion than Pan himself.

That's new, Hook thought to himself.

Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable Hook decides to change the subject. "Hope Henry is alright." He looked for any signs in her face for any kind of emotion, but saw nothing and as if he said nothing at all, Wendy's face broke out into a smile.

"Mermaid Cove is lovely at this time of night. Peter used to take me."

"You must of had a grand time," Hook said watching the girl closely. Though he didn't realize it yet, Emma was right. There was something very wrong with Wendy.

Wendy placed to hands at both sides of her head, making a face like she was trying very hard to concentrate, "I… I don't… I don't remember."

First he thought it was a tidal wave. Then he saw that the sky and ocean were visible through it and it was a wave of purple light, like jello, but felt like a gust of wind. Henry stared, frozen at the crumbling cliff side, as he realized where Pan was taking him. "Skull Rock?" Henry asked. "Why do we need to go there?"

Pan glared at the island and spit through gritted teeth, "Because that's where he is!"

Another wave of light hit them both, this time much stronger than the last, enough to almost push the two boys off their feet. "What is that!?" Henry yelled.

There was no answer. Pan jogged closer to the edge. The waves were coming in patterns, like the currents of the ocean. This only meant one thing, and it shook Pan to his core. "We're running out of time," Pan urged, "We need to get moving." Henry was going to say something, demand to know what was going on, but then the purple light shot up from skull island and into the clouds, like a waterfall going up instead of down. It shook the ground before Henry could even process what was happening, Pan spun toward him, all patients lost, yelling, "MOVE!"

The island almost seemed angry, the way it shook violently beneath them. Regina was the first to react. Her sanity was on edge, just barely hanging on, her mind begging for relief and screaming for help. She had been patient. She followed along with the hero's plans and where has it got them? No where. She could feel herself slipping, the raging wars of doing what's right to doing what's obvious, and though "right" was winning before, "obvious" seemed to have the upper hand. She slipped.

"I've about had it!" she yelled before twisting her head around and locking her gaze on the only one who seemed to know Pan better than Felix; seemed to know Pan better than Pan. She approached Wendy with her famous "Evil Queen" glare, her hands already sparking red lights and black steam, and prepared to do whatever necessary to get the information she needed.

"Regina!" Emma warned. It was this which turned everyone's heads around, putting the spotlight on Henry's desperate step mother.

"Regina, stop!" Charming chimed in, but Regina was done listening. They promised her, her son by now, but they couldn't follow through. It was her turn now.

Neal stepped in front of Wendy, before Regina could step any closer. "The little brat knows where Henry is!" she screamed at Neal. Addressing everyone now, she turns her body in a full circle, completely surrounded by heros, "Am I the only one who see's that!?" Locking her eyes on Wendy once more, who seemed to be in a daze, she says darkly, "It's obvious he treats this one special."

Neal moved into her line of sight, making sure he was main focus as he explained, "Wendy has been used as leverage over her brothers. This isn't like the story books. She's nothing more than that."

Wendy's eyes shifted at this but then no sooner later fell back into the deep. Only Emma caught it.

"Oh please! Do you honestly believe a teenage boy kept this girl on the island to be used as a ploy?!" Regina laughed at the ridiculousness, "He's a teenage boy! Surrounded by other boys! Now unless he doesn't swing that way, my guess is he's been keeping her for other purposes."

Neal suddenly found it hard to breathe. "What are you trying to say?" he whispered, almost distraught.

"He even gave her, her own tree house for Pete's sake!" Regina continued angrily.

"Only to trick Henry into helping him!" Emma tried to reason. She didn't like how dangerously close Regina was getting to Neal, her hand already engulfed in flames. Emma inched closer, prepared to protect Neal. "Wendy is nothing to Pan. He would tell her anything about his plans! He's doing all of this for himself."

" Yeah?" Regina was locking eyes with Wendy now. She seemed a bit more awake and alert. Her questionable stare almost made Regina spit with frustration, "We'll see about that!"

With one decisive motion Regina swiped her hand through the air. Neal was suddenly pushed by an invisible force. He fell to the ground hard as he watched helplessly, Regina grabbing the front of Wendy's collar, her engulfed hand just inches away from Wendy's face. Wendy began to sweat, but she didn't flinch. She didn't seem to care. Even now as her own life was being threatened, Wendy almost seemed to look... bored.

Regina continued anyway, "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Wendy answered nonchalantly, "I have none, by my husband is on Skull Rock with his friend. I hope he doesn't get caught though."

"Whoa husband?" Neal responded in shock, Emma checking the damage on his mildly bleeding head. "What husband?"

"We used to go to Skull Rock all the time. It was a nice place to be when you wanted to be alone," Wendy continued, "but we weren't allowed to go there anymore."

"Why weren't you allowed to go?" Regina questioned less fiercely.

Wendy looked at Regina as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Peter Pan said it was forbidden."

"Forbidden?" Emma said, "Why would it be forbidden...unless…"

"Unless that would be exactly where Henry would be taken!" Regina smiled.

…

2014 AD, Storybrooke (After they saved Henry)

Wendy hates Peter Pan and that was the truth. He took her husband from her, and replaced him with something cowardly and weak. He put her in a cage and lied to her about her child. If she said she hated Pan, she wasn't lying, but… but deep down Malcolm was still alive. Somewhere in side of Pan, Malcolm was trying to escape. Wendy could see it!

Wendy could... No.

Wendy was a name Peter Pan came up with.

Her name was not Wendy. Her name was Gwendolyn and though she hasn't used that name in a long time, she still imagines herself as Gwendolyn. The young lady who all she wanted was to raise her boy and live next to her husband. She wanted to support Malcolm in everything he did. It could be assumed that's how she found herself in this mess, in the first place. You wouldn't be wrong.

She knows she should have spoke up, said something, but she didn't.

Like it or not, she knows, what happened to her son, to all these people, was just as much her fault as it was her husband.

It was her fault. It was all her fault.

She should have said something but she didn't. She should have said something.

It was her fault. It was all her fault.

Wendy could hear these words repeat in her head. She could see the motions of her only son struggling through life, people taking advantage of him, pushing him down instead of picking him up and it made her go sick.

He didn't know how to love because she was never there to teach him. She let Malcolm call all the shots and she just sat back like the good little wife she was. Nodding her head and believing in him. She was a good wife and now she was going to pay for it, because she shouldn't just have been a good wife, but a good partner. She should have been a better mother. Now it was too late.

Rumple was an adult. Crippled and bitter, and Neal had been a lost boy, and Henry an orphan.

The words kept repeating over and over again.

It's your fault. It's all your fault.

Wendy pushed her face into her pillow and screamed.

…

READER'S NOTE- So what do you think?! A little confused, tell me, loved it, tell me, wished you would have seen more of something, say something, please. I love feed back, poor or praised. I am working on my grammar, that's the only thing I ask you guys ease up on, please, but anything else. You don't understand something or you hate something. I'd love to know.

To Brytte Mystere, yes you will see more Mother/Son fluff. I won't spoil anything but I will say, their relationship is actually very important. Will you see more of Henry and Paige and Operation Cobra, I can't tell you right now, because it'll spoil allot. So keep reading and you'll find out! Thank you so much for reading and I hope I don't disappoint.

REVIEW!


End file.
